


It's the Damn Tryptophan

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Advent Calendar, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Destiel Daily Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy holiday Destiel I wrote half-asleep during a turkey coma. Happy holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Damn Tryptophan

"Oh my, Dean," Cas said. "You really can't keep your eyes open any longer."

"It's the tryptophan," Sam replied as he strolled in. "A enzyme in the turkey that causes humans to fall asleep." Sam stared at Cas, who was sitting up straight, wide awake. "I guess it doesn't have an affect on angels."

"Ugh. It's really hitting me hard. I don't know if I can wait for Santa." Dean added, trying and failing to sit up. "I mean, you guys can. I'm gonna head off to bed."

Cas grabbed him and pushed him back down onto the couch. "No! You said this was a Winchester tradition, and we're going to carry it on and have fun, even if you're half-asleep while we do it!"

"Fine. Sheesh. If I'm going to stay up until midnight, I'm gonna need booze. He filled a mug from the carton of store-bought eggnog and added a heavy dose of whiskey. "Come on, Santa. Hurry the hell up." Dean said under his breath.

"It's only eleven-thirty?! Cas, I don't know if..." Dean turned toward Cas only to find him completely passed out, his head on Dean's shoulder. Across the room, Sam was out like a light. Dean finished his eggnog and checked the time again. Midnight. He shook Cas awake. "Merry Christmas. You missed Santa. Sorry he didn't bring anything."

Cas smiled that puppy dog smile of his. "Merry Christmas, Dean. And I didn't miss him. He brought me the thing I wished for, the thing I've been wishing for all year." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. "You."


End file.
